Flame
Flame ( , Fureimu) is a character in the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is one of the six Ignis, the Flame Ignis. Appearance Flame is a small digital humanoid being. When not in a solid form, his body is red prism-like data. Like Ai, a fellow Ignis, Flame has markings over his maroon body, which is tinted red, in flame-shaped markings and thicker lines than the lines on Ai's body. He has yellow eyes that are semi-oval, giving him a more mature appearance. His body is notably more slender than Ai's body with more boot like feet and wisps on his head that resemble the flicks of a flame. In stature, Flame is one of the taller Ignis, being the same height as Ai and shorter than the EARTH Ignis. When overexcited, he becomes a fire demon, but he doesn't enlarge. When peering out of Takeru's Duel Disk, he takes an eye form. The lines are red and the iris is the same yellow as his eyes. Flame body ref.png Personality As oppose to the talkative and cheerful Ai, Flame is shown to be calm and talk less. Flame is proud of his name, that he gave himself. He explained his name meaning 38 times. Abilities As an Ignis, Flame is an AI with free will and has a degree of control over the Cyberse, can create Cyberse Monsters, and can control data material. Flame is associated with the FIRE Attribute, and can manipulate technology to an extent. Like with Ai, Flame can lend his abilities to the human he's in possession of. Flame's skill is "Burning Draw", which he lends to Takeru. Ep052 Flame.png|Flame helping Soulburner to use his skill Burning draw YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-003.png|Flame and Ai use data storm to protect Playmaker and Soulburner History Past The birth of Ignis Flame was created with the other Ignis by Dr. Kogami in the Lost Incident case to be the saviors of humanity, having been modeled after Takeru Homura. Flame and the other Ignis evolved and created the Cyberse World, as well as the Cyberse monsters. Their progress worried Dr. Kogami, who predicted that the AI and humanity would become enemies, so he decided to destroy them.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 43:"Birth of the Ignis" Revolver's attack Revolver launched an attack to Cyberse with three of his "Cracking Dragons". The entities of Cyberse, including Flame, were sealed off and could not retaliate, except for Ai. Revolver and the "Cracking Dragon" chased Ai, who escaped Cyberse and severed the connection with that place. Others realized he wanted to in their prism-like form]]hide Cyberse at the price being unable to return. Just as Ai succeeded and gloated, Revolver's "Cracking Dragon" ate him, though his eye was lost in the network. Revovler had his team search for Ai's remains, for only he knew the location of Cyberse.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" Approaching Takeru Homura Flame appeared on a TV screen in a shop to talk to Takeru. However, Flame quickly disappeared as Kiku approached Takeru, making the latter wonder whether there was a ghost hunting him. Flame repeated his attempt, by appearing on a tablet that Takeru was holding, and spoke about Takeru's past 10 years ago. Takeru threw the tablet in panic, but Kiku managed to catch it before it fell down. She scolded Takeru how expensive the device was, but to the argument the tablet spoke, Kiku ]]found nothing. Takeru, back home, pondered the thoughts Flame told him about. He found his Duel Disk, on which Flame, in his eye form, appeared to congratulate Takeru for finding the item. Takeru became frightened, throwing the Duel Disk as he screamed the Ignis was actually a ghost his grandfather told him about. Takeru went to smash the Duel Disk, but Flame exclaimed it was an AI, and mentioned Takeru's past was connected to that of Playmaker. Takeru stopped, and listened to Flame, who told Takeru that he, like Playmaker, was a victim of the incident. Takeru didn't wish to remember his past, but Flame replied that Playmaker was actually confronting his past. Takeru was still alert of Flame, who tried shifting into its true form, but Takeru preferred it to be in its eye form. Still, Flame exclaimed if Takeru were to find Playmaker, he would seek his path, advising to seek him out in LINK VRAINS by going to Den City. [[Takeru Homura|'Takeru Homura']]' vs Ryujiro Mizunuma' Takeru saw he'd have to Duel again, and remembering the trauma, he swore not ]]to Duel ever again. Just as Flame was to continue, Takeru came outside, as a friend came to report that Kiku was taken by the bullies. Takeru went to confront the bullies, but after being told of another message, he came to Flame again. Takeru came to the bullies alone, one of whom challenged Takeru to a Duel, due to his interest in Playmaker. Flame spoke to Takeru that this Duel would mark his future, and had to change to face his destiny. Takeru proceeded on by dueling the bully. Despite his efforts, Takeru became frightened when the bully summoned "Despair from the Dark". Present The meeting and the destroyed Cyberse World about their future]]In Ai's absence, Flame spoke with the other Ignis, how their technology surpassed humanity. They wondered if they should share this technology with humans, and co-exist with them. Since they learned Revolver and Dr. Kogami tried to destroy them, the Ignis noted that humans had the potential to be their enemies. The Ignis did not reach a conclusion, as the Cyberse World was attacked by an unknown enemy. The Ignis escaped from the Cyberse World. [[Playmaker|'Playmaker']]' vs Bohman' is not his friend but more than an air head]]After the Cyberse World was destroyed, all Ignis probably runaway and scattered. Flame somehow ended up with Takeru Homura, one of the six kidnapped children in Hanoi Project. He is seen together with Takeru's avatar, Soulburner, in the New LINK VRAINS watching the Duel between Playmaker and Bohman. When Soulburner referred Ai as his comrade, Flame told Soulburner not to compare him with an airhead like Ai. After Playmaker defeated Bowman who then escaped with the help of Haru, Playmaker chase after them, but got blocked by Bit and Boot. At that moment, Soulburner and Flame came to their aid, taking on Bit and Boot while Playmaker and Ai chase after Bohman and Haru. Flame is more than willing to start the Duel, having been itching to use his power. Soulburner vs BitBoot Soulburner took the two on, and Flame supported him, since he was powerful enough to defeat them. Soulburner asked Flame to cool down, and wondered if it was an AI to be telling those things. Flame confirmed he was an AI, and Soulburner's partner. He reminded it was ten years since he was born, and his name being translated from "indomitable soul dream", meaning "Flame", reminding he said this 37 times already. Bit and Boot decided to take on Soulburner to retrieve the "fire Ignis", and fused together as one entity: BitBoot. Flame simply assumed this would make their Duel more fun. BitBoot quickly summoned "D-Scale Battle Coela". BitBoot moved their Link Monster to the Main Monster Zone, so that through their Skill, Marker's Portal, they could bring out "Judgement Arrows". Soulburner and Flame noted like Playmaker's opponent, these ones used Cyberse monsters and used Link Spells, for which Flame swore to never forgive them. Soulburner hoped they could defeat this duo and interrogate them for information. BitBoot moved their Link Monster to a different Main to release as he is activating his skill burning draw]] Monster Zone, to inflict 800 LP damage to Soulburner for each time their Link Monster was displaced. BitBoot were proud of their combo, and Flame reminded they could move their Link Monster three more times before Soulburner would be defeated. Soulburner prepared himself, summoning three "Salamangreat" monsters. Flame got fired up, announcing a Link Summon, but let Soulburner conduct it. Using three monsters, Soulburner Link Summoned "Salamangreat Heatleo". Soulburner inflicted 2300 LP damage on BitBoot, who used their Skill once more, which shocked Soulburner and Flame. BitBoot counterattacked with "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle", inflicting heavy damage on Soulburner. Flame reminded Soulburner everything depended on his next draw. He drew "Monster Reincarnation" and went to play it, but BitBoot used "D-Scale Chaff" to negate cards on his field and hand. BitBoot exclaimed they were the greatest, and demanded Soulburner to surrender. The latter smiled, and was pumped up to finish them off. He used his Skill, Burning Draw, taking 1000 LP damage to draw a card. He drew and played "Salamangreat Sanctuary", as Flame reminded that card was unaffected by "D-Scale Chaff". Regardless, Soulburner used "Salamangreat Heatleo" to Link Summon another copy of it, a move he called Reincarnation Link Summon. Soulburner exclaimed he used "Salamangreat Heatleo" to Link Summon a monster with the same name, since "Salamangreat Sanctuary" allowed him to do that. Soulburner's "Salamangreat Heatleo" removed "Judgement Arrows", and Flame reminded that BitBoot's "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle" was destroyed. However, the monster was protected from destruction of card effects and moved to a new Main Monster Zone, and went to destroy "Salamangreat Heatleo", which was in the same column. Flame saw it really was over, and realized he really would be taken away. However, the Reincarnation Link Summoned "Salamangreat Heatleo" caused the ATK of "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle" to become that of "Salamangreat Mia": 800. "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle" was destroyed in battle, and BitBoot lost the Duel. Flame was proud, knowing Soulburner would win, but the latter reminded a second ago Flame was depressed about being taken away by the enemy. Soulburner kneeled in pain, since Burning Draw did hurt him, and Flame confirmed this. Soulburner wished Flame to show more empathy, but changed his mind once Ignis started to worry sarcastically. Meeting Yusaku Fujiki ' Aoi passed by Takeru, who, from a distance, knew she was Blue Angel. Naoki appeared to inform Aoi about the Duel Club and Flame pointed out that Naoki was Brave Max. Takeru saw Yusaku, and noted he was Playmaker in LINK VRAINS. He followed him, but when Yusaku turned his head, Takeru hid in a different room. Flame pointed out that Yusaku knew about them, since he had contacted the "Dark Ignis". Takeru asked of Flame not to do anything on its own, for Playmaker could be alerted. Flame assured him it was fine, since Ignis communicate with each other with a code no human could understand. Takeru objected, but was reminded those were the people that had defeated the Knights of Hanoi. Flame pointed out they were not without confidence, unlike Takeru, and went further to conquer the enemy. Takeru was nevertheless upset, but Yusaku entered the room. Takeru greeted him as Playmaker, which infuriated Yusaku, demanding his name. Takeru explained they met yesterday, with him being Soulburner, fully named Takeru Homura. Yusaku was surprised, and asked what he was after. Takeru claimed he was his ally, and showed Flame, the other Ignis, whose presence surprised Ai. Flame introduced himself, and though Takeru reminded it named itself like that, Flame thought it was a cool name, unlike Ai. Takeru added Flame, whose Attribute was Fire, was based on him, since he was a victim of Lost Incident, too. Takeru pointed out after Hanoi's defeat, Flame sought him out, but a new enemy attacked Cyberse World. Ai asked Flame did he know what happened to Cyberse World, but the latter wished to speak to a place more private. Hence, they went to a Ferris wheel. Ai was amazed by the view, whereas Flame pointed out nobody could overhear them, and thought they could've built this in Cyberse World. Instead, Ai believed Flame just wanted to ride the Ferris wheel. Flame explained that he and the other Ignis were discussing about sharing their technology with humans, but weren't able to come to a conclusion because they were attacked. Flame belittled Ai for the weak program he made to hide Cyberse, which the DARK Attribute Ignis claimed that was the best he could do in the time Revolver attacked Cyberse. Flame doubted the Knights of Hanoi were behind the attack, since Yusaku and Ai had been battling them when the incident occurred. The Ignis had escaped, and Flame was searching for them. Yusaku noted there were six Ignis; Ai added there was one for each Attribute of Duel Monsters. Ai did not know of the Ignis linked with Jin Kusanagi, and admitted he never thought he'd be meeting with Yusaku at first. Flame admitted due to insecurity, he approached Takeru. To gather help, Flame asked for Ai and Yusaku's help. Ai pledged its support, while Yusaku replied he needed to find Jin's assailant. Flame exclaimed those two incidents were linked, since they both used the same Link Spell, "Judgement Arrows", to attack Cyberse World and fight off Playmaker and Soulburner. Thus, Takeru reminded the importance of finding the attackers. Yusaku believed Kusanagi found more about the attackers, for even while depressed, he was still a focused, determined man. Flame simply ordered everyone to get off the Ferris wheel, which annoyed Ai. At the food truck, Kusanagi provided Yusaku and Takeru with beverage. He admitted he didn't anticipate Yusaku to bring a friend, who knew about their identities. Still, he welcomed Takeru and Flame. Takeru admitted he was also involved in the Lost Incident, and understood Jin's suffering. Kusanagi nodded, and asked of them to help in search for the assailant of his brother. Takeru promised, while Flame described Takeru as soft, but a boy capable of Dueling. Kusanagi showed that Yusaku's enemies fled through the restricted area, and showed a location under LINK VRAINS, and an unknown program Yusaku identified to be an Ignis program. With the boys equipped to find the gate to LINK VRAINS, Yusaku and Takeru logged in with Ai and Flame to find that gate. 'Soulburner vs Go Onizuka ''' Go and his companions intercepted Playmaker. Soulburner wished to face Go, and Playmaker permitted him this, and went on. Go ignored Soulburner, who showed his Ignis, Flame, which made Go realize Soulburner was one of the victims of the Lost Incident. Soulburner confirmed this, and still challenged his senior. Go brushed Soulburner off for being called a senior, but accepted his challenge, since his job was to obtain the Ignis. Soulburner cheered as Flame introduced himself, but Go bluntly replied he would show no mercy and would make Soulburner regret his decision. Soulburner asked Flame about Go; Flame joked he'd "go-go" and attack. Regardless, Flame reminded Go constantly evolved in Duels, and didn't know what Go could pull out at the moment. Soulburner retrieved "Salamangreat Heatleo" with "Link Fire's Return", and inflicted moderate damage to Go. Suddenly, Soulburner was nearly attacked, though Go stated he'd never attack his opponent like that. Gore and Soulburner continued the Duel, as the latter and Flame were glad Go wouldn't resort to such low attempts to capture them. Using "Salamangreat Sanctuary", Soulburner made another Reincarnation Link Summon of "Salamangreat Heatleo", which lowered the ATK of Go's "Dinowrestler King T Wrextle" to 800. To lower the damage he'd take, Go's Link Monster forced Soulburner's "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar" to attack it, which prevented "Salamangreat Heatleo" from attacking. By discarding "Dinowrestler Martial Ankylo", Go protected his Link Monster and took 1000 LP damage. Soulburner noted Go's monsters were tough, as Flame noticed he mastered his Deck. Go intended to win, rather than having an entertaining match when two sides' ace monsters would clash. Soulburner noted Go put a lot of effort into Dueling, but reminded Soulburner also had a reason for winning. Flame supported Soulburner, who activated Burning Draw skill to draw a card. Much like Playmaker, Soulburner played "Rise of the Salamangreat" Ritual Spell Card, returning "Salamangreat" monsters from his GY to Ritual Summon "Salamangreat Emerald Eagle". Go was defeated, but Soulburner gave him help to stand up. Go stopped Soulburner, pointing out everyone could lose a Duel, but the important thing was whether dwell on the defeat or continue fighting. He claimed the true self was revealed once someone loses, and logged out, but Flame commented Go was a sore loser to say that. '''Meeting Windy Soulburner and Flame regrouped with Playmaker and Ai. The latter two were pleased to see them, since they use Data storm to minimize the wind]]defeated Go, the success Flame attributed to itself. The group advanced on, and eventually crossed through LINK VRAINS, finding the "gate". The two continued crossing through, making Ai doubt whether that was safe, but was reminded they could not turn back. They came to a canyon area, and were nearly swept away by the strong winds, at the risk of crashing and getting hurt. To protect themselves, Ai and Flame emitted a small Data Storm to safely travel through the winds, an idea that impressed Playmaker. After a while, however, Ai and Flame were too exhausted to use this ability. The shields faded, but strangely enough, the wind stopped blowing, and the group reached to a quiet floating temple. The group went up, and Playmaker sensed something. A monster took shape which Flame recognized to be the attacker of Cyberse World. Just as the monster started attacking, an Ignis appeared, laughing how he fooled the group. Ai described that one to be the Wind Ignis, who asked of Echo to form back; the monster took a different shape, to that of a monk. The Wind Ignis wondered if its joke was funny, but Ai denied that, claiming Flame nearly farted in fear, but Flame attributed that to Ai. The Wind Ignis believed the two were hanging out too much with humans; unlike them, it did not seek its Lost Incident Partner, since it could not trust humans that easily to be captured. Since the Wind Ignis name was mouthful, it decided to be nicknamed Windy. It pointed to the monk, claiming it is a program it named as Echo. Playmaker asked Windy why was it here, but Windy examined him and Soulburner, and had them follow them around. Windy stated it waited for its friends to come, and created the world to lure them and rejoin them. It believed the Ignis could rebuild Cyberse World, an idea Flame and Ai approved of. More importantly, Windy also wanted to lure the enemy in the territory to fight them, taking revenge for the destruction of Cyberse World, despite its calm nature. Windy proclaimed the place to be a trap, since it did not have the strength to battle the enemy. It is why it needed time to gather the data needed to build the place. Playmaker told that they were after Bohman, who assaulted his friend's brother, while Flame added that Bohman played the card that destroyed Cyberse World. Windy was intrigued, but had no clue, since most people that venture in the world were usually overwhelmed by its wind trap. However, it did notice a strange presence recently. Flame wondered if someone made a new world by using the trap as a cover. Windy was intrigued, and was asked to lend help. Windy refused, stating the facts were just assumptions, and needed proof. Instead, it asked Ai to stay around and help in rebuilding the world. Flame and Ai were tempted, but wished to know more about the attackers of Cyberse World. To help Windy out, Playmaker agreed to defeat the intruders - Blue Girl and Ghost Girl, whom they later intercepted. Since Blue Girl wanted to obtain the Ignis, Soulburner faced her in a Duel. Soulburner vs Blue Girl Flame reminded Soulburner about Blue Girl's effect damage tactics, so Soulburner swore to quickly set up a formation to counter that. The two raced to a spot to determine who would take the first turn, and Blue Girl won that race. Blue Girl proceeded by swarming the field, and made a combo so that Soulburner would take damage in lots of situations. Flame and Blue Girl reminded Soulburner could not use Burning Draw, else he'd take 200 LP damage when he would have 100 LP left. Soulburner took his turn, and took lots of damage after summoning "Salamangreat Wolvie", his LP lowered to 2400. Blue Girl expected Soulburner's "Salamangreat Heatleo", for "Trickstar Birdhelm" didn't allow itself that he can be his closest supporter]]and the equipped monster - "Trickstar Divaridis" - to be targeted by card effects. "Trickstar Heatleo" went to attack, and Blue Girl noted she lost her previous battles, since the enemy broke through her weak ATK monsters. This time, she used "Trickstar Calobane", which doubled her monster's ATK, thus cancelling Soulburner's ATK and lowering his LP to 900. Fortunately for Soulburner, "Salamangreat Heatleo" became undestructible, as it used "Salamangreat Wolvie" as material. Still, Soulburner complimented her as one of the LINK VRAINS' heroes. Flame reminded Soulburner he had one thing that improved himself, the Ignis. Soulburner, who believed Flame was just arrogant, asked if he could actually do something, but was told Flame could only observe. Blue Girl proceeded on by playing "Trickstar Fusion", the card she obtained through her Skill. Using "Trickstar Token" and "Trickstar Holly Angel", Blue Girl performed the Fusion Summon of "Trickstar Band Sweet Guitar". Flame saw Blue Girl continued to develop herself. Blue Girl went to defeat Soulburner, who used "Salamangreat Racoon" and gained 2600 LP, equal to the ATK of Blue Girl's Fusion Monster, with the additional effects of preventing effects from being used and preventing the destruction of "Salamangreat Heatleo". Despite having not won this turn, Blue Girl's confidence was unwavered, as she added "Trickstar Calobane" into her hand. Soulburner was not glad of the circumstances, but Flame stated there was a card in his Deck that could turn the site of battle around. Soulburner drew a card, but was disappointed it was not the card he wanted. Flame dared him to use his Skill, else he'd think Soulburner was lacking courage to face destiny. Soulburner used his Skill, Burning Draw, and succeeded in drawing the desired card. He played "Fusion of Fire", but Blue Girl reminded even if he summoned a monster, "Trickstar Divaridis" would finish him off. However, Soulburner used the latter monster on her side of the field and "Salamangreat Heatleo" on his side of the field to bring out "Salamangreat Violet Chimera". The monster defeated Blue Girl, who was slammed to the mountain wall. Soulburner approached her, complimenting her strength. Flame stated she lost because she didn't have Ignis as an AI, which made Blue Girl remark the two's friendship. She fainted and logged out. Ghost Girl confronted Soulburner, who explained the program activated to make her log out. Ghost Girl wanted to face Soulburner, but saw he was weakened from the last Duel. Instead, Flame showed a copy of the program that forced Blue Girl to log out. Ghost Girl took the program, thinking Flame is more charming than Ai. She logged out, proposing to meet someday. Flame, however, blushed at Ghost Girl's charming words. Playmaker vs Bohman rematch duel Soulburner and Flame regrouped with Playmaker, and with the area dissolving, Soulburner logged out with Flame. Fake Gate and Blood Shepherd's trap falling into Blood Shepherd's trap]]The gate in LINK VRAINS was reopened, in an area still in development. Ai cursed Windy's choice, but Flame believed this was a logical move he did. Yusaku and Takeru logged into LINK VRAINS and went towards the gate. The gate was actually a trap for Playmaker. Soulburner pushed Playmaker out of the way and was trapped instead. Flame watched as Soulburner became paralyzed by the fear from the Last Incident memories. Soulburner vs Blood Shepherd Flame appeared next to Soulburner, seeing that Blood Shepherd was destroying the bubbles containing Soulburner's memories. Flame tried to wake Soulburner up, while Blood Shepherd had found Soulburner's weakness: "Despair from the Dark". Flame managed to wake Soulburner up, and told him that Blood Shepherd had trapped him and spied ]]on his memories. Furious that Blood Shepherd had captured him and spied on him, Soulburner initiated a Master Duel. Blood Shepherd summoned a "Duplicate Drone"; Soulburner was displeased that Blood Shepherd had his AI explain the card effects, but Flame reminded him to concentrate on his turn. Blood Shepherd, however, fooled Soulburner, for his AI had lied about certain card effects. Flame alerted Soulburner of this, for Blood Shepherd did something like that during his Duel with Playmaker. Due to this, Blood Shepherd called Soulburner a fool to trust an AI, for it was a tool that should only serve humans, and showed his right arm as reference. ]]Flame noticed that Blood Shepherd did study Soulburner's Deck. In fact, Blood Shepherd had summoned a "Despair from the Dark", and had three of his "Duplicate Drone" copy its name, ATK and DEF. Flame called upon Blood Shepherd for using that fear to his advantage, but Blood Shepherd simply replied that he'd use everything to win. He proclaimed he'd bury Soulburner in dark despair. Using that weakness, Blood Shepherd's fake "Despair from the Dark" attacked Soulburner, who barely managed to protect himself. In fact, due to the incident having happened when Soulburner was a child, Blood Shepherd knew that he still struggled against the trauma. Flame, however, asked of Soulburner to calm down. Soulburner refused to surrender, and his "Rising Fire" banished all of Blood Shepherd's monsters, and he took 2800 LP damage. Blood Shepherd was surprised at these actions, since Soulburner should've been terrorized with fear. Flame and Soulburner played dumb, as Blood Shepherd realized he was fooled. Flame reminded Blood Shepherd that he did say one should not trust an AI. Flame also added that Soulburner also controlled himself to reveal a part of his memories. Soulburner thanked Flame for helping him with that, and belittled Blood Shepherd for failing to see his weakness. Soulburner declared he would and Ai]]make a new step with Flame by his side, which disgusted Blood Shepherd. Blood Shepherd went to play his set card, but Kusanagi's executed program disrupted the Duel, shattering the place. Blood Shepherd fled, while Soulburner returned to LINK VRAINS. Playmaker quickly found him, and reported to Kusanagi before the boys logged out. Yusaku and Shoichi's first meeting Ai remained near Shoichi's's truck, since Yusaku went to school. By accident, Ai bumped into a pillar and crashed down onto Takeru. Takeru and Flame were astounded by falling Duel Disks, but Ai claimed it simply fell, for in its words, "Ai fly". Flame was motivated by this to have Takeru install an engine into his listen Shoichi's story]]Duel Disk, so he wouldn't have to pay train fare to return home. Takeru was not amused by the idea, but he greeted Shoichi. He wanted to give him a present for rescuing him from LINK VRAINS, but Shoichi was modest about that. While Shoichi went to grab some coffee, Flame told Ai that Yusaku met up with Naoki for something important. Inside the truck, Flame listened to Shoichi's story of his meeting up with Playmaker. When Ai described the Ignis, Playmaker remembered Flame and Windy. Ai's mysterious disappearance ''' Yusaku came to Shoichi's food truck, reporting Ai had gone missing. Flame noticed that the site Ai and Roboppy had been on had a hidden Ignis algorithm. He did question Yusaku, who didn't trust his comrade, Windy. '''Takeru's worry Shoichi traced Playmaker's location in the cyberspace, and Takeru believed something was going on. Flame still trusted Windy, claiming he was their ally. Before Takeru headed off, Shoichi installed a program in his Duel Disk, so he'll be able to interrupt the Ignis program, but was uncertain in its efficiency. Shoichi counted on Takeru, who logged in as Soulburner. He went around the destroyed area, trying to find Playmaker. He and Shoichi were shocked at the devastated surroundings, but Soulburner keep searching for Playmaker and Ai. Meeting Spectre Soulburner approached Windy's temple, and noticed the remnants of a large battle. Flame wondered where Ai and Playmaker were and Soulburner noticed Spectre atop the stairs. Soulburner identified Spectre, who awaited Soulburner's coming. Spectre knew of Soulburner's accomplishments, and that Flame joined him. Instead of Dueling Soulburner, Spectre wanted of Soulburner to follow him. Flame thought it was a trap, but Spectre simply wanted Soulburner to find the truth about the Ignis. He wanted Soulburner to question his alliance with Flame, and threatened to erase him should he not change his mind. Thus, the two went inside to watch Revolver dueling Windy, where Spectre exclaimed that Revolver was just getting started for the climax. Windy vs Revolver Flame was told that Lightning and Windy trapped Playmaker and Ai. Flame was in shock, while Windy bemoaned that another human-supporter just arrived. Lightning went to trap Soulburner and Spectre, but Flame used Shoichi's program. He created a sphere to protect them from that attack, and throw some of it to Playmaker and Ai to free them. Soulburner and Flame watched the end of the duel, where Revolver Synchro Summoned "Varrel Load Savage Dragon" to defeat Windy. Lightning questioned Flame whether he supported humans. Flame claimed there were no sides and Soulburner backed him up, for they wanted to resolve the situation without hostilities. Much to their shock, Lightning summoned Haru and Bohman and revealed the silhouette of his figure: Jin Kusanagi. Declaration of war and Lightning's betrayal Flame realized the "Judgement Arrows" card, given to Bohman, was from Lightning and concluded he was the latter that destroyed Cyberse World. Lightning was bored by his conversation, unlike with Playmaker. Flame was displeased Lightning didn't answer and Ai swore to stop Lightning for his crimes. Lightning knew that he would not be forgiven, and openly admitted he was the one responsible for the attack. Flame reminded that his Origin had unlimited potential, despite the Hanoi's attack making the Ignis distrustful of humanity. Soulburner and Playmaker chased them down, and Flame thought that Lightning could not attack when the Knights of Hanoi were active. Ai saw that Lightning actually saved them, so Playmaker could defeat the Knights of Hanoi, thus making way for Lightning to execute his plans. When Lightning used Windy to summon a Data Storm, Soulburner and Flame separated from Playmaker and Ai, who confronted Bohman. Regardless, Flame swore to stop Lightning, and Soulburner supported him. Soulburner and Flame continued their pursuit. Flame claimed that the fighting would stop once Lightning would be defeated. Flame and Soulburner wanted to confront him and Jin, but since they were stalled by Bit and Boot clones, Jin and Lightning managed to escape. Flame called the clones weak, and Soulburner logged out. Yusaku and Akira's meeting Wh ile Yusaku spoke with Akira, Takeru and Flame watched them from a nearby roof. Flame thought it was unwise to share their information with SOL Technologies, but Takeru reminded the company had created the Ignis. Flame simply reminded him of the bounty hunters that sought them out, and believed they could not be trusted. Searching for Earth and Aqua The next day, Ai was annoyed that Earth still didn't show up, at the time when things became important. Flame exclaimed Aqua went missing after the attack on Cyberse World. Ai doubted she would align herself with Lightning, though Flame believed the latter would still view her as an enemy if she didn't join him. Thus, Ai concluded they had to find them soon. Yusaku, Takeru and Shoichi tried to find the two Ignis - Earth and Aqua - finding that he was lurking around LINK VRAINS, trying to find Aqua. They logged in, and split up to find Earth. Earth's death Following Earth's loss against Go Onizuka, Flame and Ai sensed Earth, wondering what was happening to him.Ai References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Cyberse Category:AI program Category:Ignis Category:Deceased